


stiles stilinski's guide to not losing your best friend

by harleyhearts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Isaac is a Little Shit, Jealous Stiles, Kira is a Good Friend, M/M, Scott is a ray of sunshine and a good bro, Sort of????, Swearing, just Stiles being dramatic really, just teenagers being dumb, secret relationship but not really, they're still supernatural but who cares lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Isaac seems to be spending more time with Scott recently. Like, 'Scott and Stiles' amount of time. And Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't a little, tiny bit frustrated about it.





	stiles stilinski's guide to not losing your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit once more. So I know this fandom's practically dead by now, but I've had this WIP for god knows how long and I still like the idea so I thought I would finally finish it. It turned out way longer than I intended, as per usual, but oh well. Disclaimer that I watched Teen Wolf ages ago (and stopped after season 4) so if you tell me I don't know the canon, you're absolutely right. I can honestly barely remember the plotlines at this point, but I don't really care enough to rewatch it. This is a canon where the pack's all friendly (mostly) and everyone's happy and Allison's not dead - oh and they're still werewolves and shit but that isn't important right now. We love teen drama! Anyway, this is beta read by my baby Caitlin (always helping me out ily) and if you find errors please tell me, as English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles has known Scott his whole life.

Or well, not literally. He’s known him since around the beginning of third grade. Technically.

But it feels like Scott’s always been there.

He’s one of the few constants in Stiles’ life, really, besides his father of course. Scott’s the brother he’s always wanted.

And it’s a sort of unspoken thing between them that they consider the other’s parent family as well.

Melissa has talked through issues Stiles had several times - and has also insisted he call her by her first name - and Stiles has lost count of all the times his father caught them together in some kind of trouble. He still loves them both, though, Stiles knows.

Scott’s father was an alcoholic asshole who left him and his mom not long after pushing Scott down the stairs, knocking him unconscious. Stiles’s mother died in the hospital, with a young Stiles as the only witness, due to his father’s late sheriff work.

That’s another unspoken thing between them. Stiles kind of likes it that way.

Usually, when one is upset, or having a bad day, or _anything_ , they’ll crawl through the other’s window and play video games until they both fall asleep, no questions asked. Cuddled up together, in most scenarios.

It’s not like they can’t talk about it. They have before.

But mostly, talking about things are reserved for their parents, unless it’s only between the two of them, obviously. And they’re both comfortable with that.

Because Scott knows Stiles would, literally, die for him, and he knows Scott would do exactly the same for him. They only mention it in dire situations, though.

These dire situations, however, seem to be happening more often lately, ever since the whole ‘Scott was bitten by a werewolf and oh turns out he’s also a True Alpha’ thing came around.

It’s taking some time to get used to. Stiles isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to it, if he’s completely honest.

But him and Scott are still partners in crime, as they always have been, and it’s comforting that one thing hasn’t changed, at least.

It seems like there’s still time for that to change as well, though.

At least that’s how Stiles feels in this moment, standing with Scott in front of his locker, talking about God knows what.

Because they’re not alone. Isaac Lahey, the newest addition to the McCall pack, as they call it, is standing alongside them.

Well, not the newest. That would be Malia and Kira.

Stiles doesn’t have a problem with them, though. He likes them. A lot, actually.

But Isaac is a different story. Besides being overall unbearable to be around, with his seemingly permanent stink-eye look and apparent dislike of Stiles in general, he also seems to be spending more time with Scott recently. Like, ‘Scott and Stiles’ amount of time.

Stiles knows that Scott’s allowed to have other friends than himself, of course he is. They both have plenty of other friends, Allison and Lydia to name a few.

Scott _maybe_ has a few more than him, but that’s not the point.

The point is that wherever Scott is, Isaac seems to be there as well. Like, right now, for instance. And Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little, tiny bit frustrated about it

“What about you, Stiles?”

That mention of his name shakes Stiles out of his own head.

“Sorry- what?”

Scott smiles at that, chuckles shortly. “Dude, have you heard anything we’ve said?” There’s zero judgment in his tone, though.

“Uh, not really, no. Sorry.” Stiles says, scratching his neck awkwardly. He really needs to stop doing that.

Isaac gives him a weird look and rolls his eyes. Whatever. It’s not like Stiles wants to hear anything he has to say.

He feels bad about Scott, though.

“It’s fine, man” says Scott, “We were talking about the English assignment for this morning. You finished it?”

Stiles’ eyes widen at that.

“I haven- Shit. I totally forgot about it.”

“Me too!” Scott says, while shutting his locker closed. He chuckles a bit again before continuing, “Isaac’s finished it though. You can have a copy of his, like I got.”

Stiles almost wants to laugh. There’s no way Isaac, who hates his guts, is willing to give him a copy of his assignment. He simply nods, though, not bothering to look his way.

“Sure” says Stiles, before adjusting his bag, “I have to go now. Biology.”

“Really? You still have 10 min-”

“Just, uh. Have to talk to someone. It’s urgent. See you in English!”

He wanders off before Scott has time to ask any more questions. This looks to be another long day.

...

Somehow, in the midst of all this supernatural teenage mess, Stiles and Scott managed to form a friendship with Lydia Martin and Allison Argent.

Scott has had a rough couple of months, after his breakup with Allison, but they seem to have established a fairly good, platonic relationship now, despite it all.

Stiles isn’t that close to Allison, to be completely honest. He likes her though.

And he likes Lydia, but that’s not news to anyone. His 10 year ‘win Lydia Martin’s affection’ plan has progressed a lot faster than he’s planned. She actually talks to him now. Like, on a regular basis.

After all the changes with Scott, and Allison turning out to be a hunter, it wasn’t really much of a surprise that Lydia was part of the whole supernatural club as well.

Stiles seems to be the only human left in Beacon Hills at this point.

A part of this friendship the four have established includes meeting in front of Scott’s locker and going to lunch together.

It’s not anything they planned, it just kind of happened. It’s really nice.

But now, Stiles and the girls have been waiting for over 15 minutes with no sign of Scott. Lydia glances at her phone for what seems like the 30th time, and fixes Stiles with an expectant look.

“Didn’t you have English with him?” she asks.

Stiles shrugs, then nods. “Yeah, said he had to talk to the teacher. I didn’t think he’d take this long.

He looks around in hope of spotting Scott, but he had no such luck.

Allison tilts her head to the side but says nothing. Lydia purses her lips for a moment.

“Let’s just go,” she says, “He’s probably in the bathroom or something, he’ll know where we are.”

And in less than a second she’s gone. Allison shrugs and follows along. 

Stiles waits around a moment longer, but eventually lets out a sigh and goes in the same direction, to their usual table.

Lydia’s the smartest person he knows, she’s probably right.

Turns out however, for once, she’s not.

Because at their pack table sits Scott, apparently laughing at something Malia said. With Isaac right next to him. _Jesus Christ_.

Scott’s saved him a seat across from him, though, as he always does.

Allison and Lydia’s already seated, so he simply follows suit, preparing himself to casually question Scott about why he didn’t meet up with them.

Lydia is one step ahead of him, though. She always is.

She raises her eyebrow when Scott curses himself, already starting to apologise. “I’m so sorry, really, I completely forgot.”

He shakes his head at himself, and Stiles just can’t stay mad at him.

So he shrugs, like it’s the only thing he knows how to do, shooting Scott a reassuring smile, “It’s not a big deal, man.”

He’s kind of lying to himself though, because Stiles is pissed. At Isaac fucking Lahey. Who’s apparently making a point of not sparing him a single glance. Asshole.

“I won’t let it happen again, guys. Promise.” Scott tells them, looking like it’s the biggest regret in his life, ever.

Allison just gives him a pat on the shoulder and resumes her conversation with Lydia.

Stiles smiles at him again and kicks his leg softly, because that’s just the kind of thing they do, and devotes his attention to the chocolate pudding on the tray in front of him.

But he doesn’t miss Isaac leaning into Scott’s side, clearly whispering something in his ear.

It’s probably werewolf business. Whatever. No big deal.

...

Stiles is not a very patient person, he now realises. Far from it.

Which is why he decides to catch Allison in between classes three days later, fairly upset after his zombie film marathon with Scott the night before. And Isaac, of fucking course.

“Hey, Allison!” he says, shooting her a smile, although he’s sure it turns out more awkward than he intended.

She looks taken aback for a second. And he gets why.

Despite the four of them practically being attached by the hip at this point, Stiles actually can’t remember the last time he had a conversation with her alone. It’s strange.

Allison seems to recover quickly, though. “Oh, hey. What’s up?”

“Can I ask you a weird question?”

She nods as a silent response, closing her locker and leaning against it.

“Don’t you think Scott is hanging out with Isaac _a lot_ recently?” he asks, but quickly tries to elaborate, “Like, I mean, more than with us.”

Allison flicks her eyes to the ground, then back to him, and purses her lips. This seems to be a mannerism she’s taken off Lydia.

“I guess.” she ultimately replies, shrugging, “They live together, so I expected that.”

And Stiles can’t really argue with that. Dammit.

“You’re right. I just- I don’t know.” he says, flailing his arms helplessly. “I guess I feel overlooked? I don’t think Scott would do that intentionally, but Isaac doesn’t like me. Yet he apparently insists on always being around him, even when I’m there.”

He mutters the last part but Allison must have heard him, because she furrows her brows with an understanding, slightly sad look.

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” she says, and he can tell it’s genuine. “I don’t know what to tell you. I’m sure Isaac doesn’t have a problem with you, though. He doesn’t open up right away, you know. It takes a while to earn his trust.”

And, okay, now Stiles just feels like an asshole. An insensitive asshole. He’s doing real well.

“Yeah, I- sorry. That was not great of me.” he says, and lets out a sigh. “But could you- maybe, talk to him about this?”

Allison widens her eyes a bit, and pushes herself off the locker, standing up straight.

“Why me?”

“Because, you know. You and him. You’re a thing.”

It takes a beat before her demeanor changes once again. Stiles can’t decide if she looks pissed or not.

“I’m not dating Isaac.” she says simply.

And Stiles doesn’t really know how to respond to that. Because that’s exactly what he thought was going on. They seem so close.

But now he feels like an idiot. Again.

“Oh. You’re not?”

She shakes her head and sighs. “Listen, I can tell this bothers you. Talk to Scott about it, okay? You’re the most important person in his life, everyone knows that.”

And Stiles can’t do much else than nod, defeated.

“I’m going to be late, Jesus. I’ll see you in Chemistry, right? Just think about it.” she says, and brushes past him without waiting for a reply.

Allison’s right, he has to admit that. He should talk to Scott. Tomorrow.

...

Stiles’ plan for today was to talk with Scott at lunch. But he kind of, sort of bailed on that.

He got another chance in Chemistry, but that didn’t work out either.

Allison’s eyes were on him the entire class, he could just feel it, but he managed to avoid her and slip out at the end. Not his proudest moment.

But now, Scott and him are at lacrosse practice. He figures third time’s the charm, right?

Except Isaac’s there, too. 

And it’s not like coach ever goes easy on him. They do have obligatory water breaks, though, and this was when he would finally do it.

But Scott, Isaac and Kira are sitting on the bleachers, and she’s apparently telling them what her and Malia are doing for a group project.

Stiles isn’t sure if he should join them. 

He can’t really talk to Scott about this with Isaac in earshot.

But Scott spots him standing awkwardly a few feet away and waves him over.

“What were you doing over there, man? Have you heard what Kira and Malia are planning for their Biology project?”

Stiles shakes his head, and Kira smiles excitedly, filling him in on what he’s missed. She’s got this look in her eyes that she always has when Malia is the subject of a conversation.

Sometimes, Stiles wonders if either of them will ever get the courage to ask the other out.

On an actual date. Not those days where Malia will use homework as an excuse to stare at Kira, and then use about an hour telling him about how helpful and pretty she is.

Anyway, he really should be listening to what Kira’s saying right now, and let this stupid thing go, but he can’t.

What does Isaac have to offer that he doesn’t?

He’s known Scott for, what? Six months? Less? 

Stiles’ known Scott for almost ten years.

Does Isaac know he had a dog when he was younger? Does he know that Scott and said dog was attacked by a rapid pitbull, and his dog was deceased? Does he know Scott had asthma, before getting bitten?

Who was there to help and comfort Scott through his first wolf-out, and who stayed up at the library till closing time to research and help his friend understand his new powers?

Because it definitely wasn’t Isaac, that’s for fucking sure.

Suddenly, Kira has disappeared from Stiles’ line of vision. And when he looks around Isaac is nowhere to see, either.

Scott is giving him this look, and he knows exactly what it means.

It means he’s worried about him.

“Dude, are you doing okay?” he asks, hesitantly. Neither of them really know what to say in these types of situations, but Stiles appreciates it, he really does.

“Yeah, man. I’m peachy, Scotty.”

He lets out a nervous laugh, and Scott furrows his brows.

“Okay… are you sure? I mean- I don’t mean to pry. But you tend to get stuck in your own head sometimes. You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.”

God, Scott is so genuine. He cares so much.

This should be giving him the courage to talk it out, but instead, it just sends Stiles on a guilt trip. For fuck’s sake.

“I’m sure, seriously. I’m fine. Just haven’t been getting a lot of sleep lately.” he says, figuring one, tiny white lie won’t hurt much, “Nothing else to it.”

Scott doesn’t look all that satisfied with the reply, but he cuts the conversation there, and showcases his signature smile.

“If you’re sure, then that’s good enough for me. Come on, coach’ll probably kill us if we take any longer.”

He puts his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, patting his back and pulling him back to the field.

So much for that plan.

...

A while ago, Scott decided that they should do ‘pack hangouts’ on Friday nights. This idea was met with a mixture of excitement, hesitance and resistance.

But they’ve all developed a fondness for this event, despite it taking around 40 minutes of bickering before they know where to go every evening. It’s nice having some sort of structure, amidst protecting Beacon Hills from all the supernatural weirdness.

Tonight, they decide to go to the local bowling alley.

During the summer time it’s practically abandoned, with the exception of a senior bowling club. Not the most pumped up crowd in Stiles’ opinion, but him and his friends quickly make up for it.

All competitive events they plan automatically place the boys versus the girls, cause that’s usually what works best for them.

Stiles can admit he’s not the most skilled player. It’s fine. Scott and Isaac and their werewolf agility make up for that. The girls are better than them, though, and they all know it.

At the moment, the girls are ahead with eight points. 

It’s Lydia’s turn when Scott suggests getting another round of drinks, and everyone eagerly throw remarks at him to order.

“Yes, Malia, I’m pretty sure they don’t have anything with deer in it.” he says, chuckling fondly at her disappointed frown. “I’ll figure something out. Isaac, you want anything?”

Isaac’s attention is on Scott immediately. 

“Well, I don’t know if- you know what, I’ll go with you.” he replies, already standing up from his seat.

Stiles can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. But it goes unnoticed by the two, who walk off, and he huffs, crossing his arms. 

He probably looks like a pissy five year old, at least judging from Allison’s face. Whatever.

Kira pockets her phone and sits right next to Stiles.

He notices her observing him from the corner of his eye. She’s chewing on her bottom lip, something he’s noticed she does right before bringing up stuff. Usually pack problems.

“Hey, Stiles?” she finally says. He turns his head to look at her.

“Is something wrong? You’ve been acting... weird all week.”

Stiles widens his eyes slightly. It’s really no secret how observant she is. She always seems to have an idea of what people are thinking about.

It still surprises him though, cause he hasn’t really talked to her this week, except today.

He clears his throat, “Uh, no, nothing’s wrong. What do you mean?”

“It seemed like you were in your own world at practice today. Does that make sense?” she says, looking slightly embarrassed. “You just didn’t react when we talked.”

Shit. Now Stiles feels really, really embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry, Kira, I just- I didn’t mean to ignore you. I mean you’re right.” he eventually gets out, with a sigh.

She frowns a bit, but he could tell it was out of confusion.

“Something’s going on? Did I do something?”

“No! Oh, God, no. Definitely not. You didn’t do anything.”

A strange, tense silence settles between them for just a second. 

“Who did something, then?” she finally asks.

Stiles tries to think of something to say. Something other than the truth, something that doesn’t sound completely pathetic.

Fuck it.

“Something’s just weird with Scott.” he says, not sure how to explain it, “And Isaac. They just got close really fast. And that’s okay, totally, I just feel like they seem… ‘Scott and Stiles’ close, you know?”

Kira furrows her brows, and Stiles cringes. That didn’t sound possessive at all.

“I guess it’s more a problem with Isaac, really, I mean. He’s been rude to me from day one, but I’m worried he’s trying to replace me, to be an upgraded, werewolf best friend or something.” he says, not really wanting to look her in the eyes.

“I don’t want to lose Scott.”

And Kira’s face softens, not that it was hard before. She’s showing this worried demeanor now. 

“I’m sorry. That was totally not my business to ask about that. Dammit, I’m an idiot.”

She seems ready to curse herself, or to just leave the conversation, so Stiles intervenes.

“You’re not! I swear. I guess I should say thank you,” he says, and continues despite the confusion appearing on her face once more, “For worrying about me."

She smiles hesitantly, shyly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“No problem. I mean, we’re friends. I always worry about all of you.”

He smiles back to her, as reassurance, because a weird sense of calm has now dawned upon him.

Somehow, he manages to keep a hold of it, despite Kira standing up to have her turn, and Scott returning with their drinks, and with Isaac of course, who apparently said something so funny he’s struggling to grasp his breath.

Stiles pretends not to care about it.

That is, until Malia suddenly turns to him, saying, “Do you want me to beat him up? I can do that.”

And he can’t do much else than slump down in his seat, rubbing his face, shaking his head. He appreciates the sentiment, though.

...

Stiles is more than fed up from this weekend.

Him and Scott had planned a paintball match Saturday, followed by food and video games till an ungodly hour of the night. Stiles was beyond excited.

Until Isaac turned up, to both Scott and his surprise, it seemed. And invited himself along to join them.

And of course Scott wasn’t bothered by it, cause he’s possibly the nicest person ever on this stupid earth. Stiles would appreciate that, if it wasn’t for Isaac being a complete asshole.

Somewhere along the way, Isaac had to talk to Scott in private. Stiles still has no idea why, but he couldn’t care less, honestly. He’s just pissed.

Which is why he walks straight up to Isaac once he spots him at the drinking fountain that Monday morning.

“Lahey!” He doesn’t even bother hiding the fact that he’s upset.

A couple of freshmen stare at them surprisedly, but Stiles keeps his attention on Isaac. Who’s now rolling his eyes.

“What do you want, Stiles?” he asks.

“I want to know what your problem is.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“My problem? Well, my father abused me and locked me in a freezer for the most of my childhood, and-”

Stiles cuts him off. “That-that’s not what I mean.”

They stare at each other pointedly for a second, before Stiles continues, “Look, I’m sorry. I sound like an asshole, that’s not what I want. Nobody deserves that shit. But I don’t understand what I did for you to hate me so much.”

Isaac scoffs, but stays silent.

“Besides, I’d appreciate it if you find _your own_ best friend, and not try to steal mine, alright?” Stiles says finally. It kind of feels like a weight lifting off his chest.

Isaac looks at him incredulously. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Don’t bother denying it. You follow Scott around like a lost puppy. It’s clear to anyone that you’re trying to take my place”

And the motherfucker starts laughing. Like, full on laughing, like he just told the funniest joke in the whole fucking world.

Stiles' sure everyone in the hall is staring at them by now.

“I’m not trying to take your place.” Isaac says finally, still chuckling. “ _Trust me._ ”

Something about his tone is different, but Stiles can’t really figure out what. Still, he scoffs, because he has a hard time seeing what other explanation there could be.

“Why should I believe you?”

Isaac just shrugs, something resembling a smirk plastered on his face. And then he walks right past Stiles without a word.

Well, that didn’t exactly go the way he wanted it to.

...

Stiles manages to text Scott in History that same day.

Mr. Westover had made the decision to split up the two of them to opposite ends of the room a couple of months ago - probably for good reason.

His sarcastic commentary wasn’t really appreciated by anyone other than Scott.

This means Stiles is now seated in the back row, which isn’t too bad, because he is practically unsupervised while the teacher is at the blackboard.

_u wanna go for milkshakes after class?_

He watches the back of Scott’s head moving, notices his phone under the table, subtly looking and managing to not get caught.

Stiles’s phone vibrates in his hand. 

_yeah! have to go to work after tho! walk me there?_

He chuckles silently at Scott’s overuse of exclamation points. Anything can excite him. It’s one of those quirks Stiles makes fun of him for, but he actually doesn’t mind at all.

_of course man_

Scott replies with about a dozen emojis. Stiles didn’t expect any less.

And now, he has somehow made it through History without falling asleep, and he’s walking alongside Scott, each with a milkshake in hand.

He scoffs at Scott’s mango-orange weirdness, much more content with his own Oreo monstrosity.

“Dude, do you know how much sugar’s in that?” he had asked Stiles, but not in a judgmental way, cause he was laughing. Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him, and asked the girl behind the counter for extra whipped cream.

Stiles is now thinking about his conversations with Allison and Kira for the millionth time. But mostly about the one with Isaac.

He had told him to back off and Isaac’s reaction was unexpected, while also being totally expected.

Stiles really has nothing against him as a person. Hell, in the beginning he thought they could be friends. He wanted to help Isaac.

His father was a sadistic child abuser, and most likely a murderer, too.

No one deserves someone like that in their life, Stiles absolutely meant it when he told Isaac that. He can’t say he knows, or understands, what he went through, but he can listen. Stiles’ dad has said he’s a good listener.

But Isaac clearly has something against his meer existence.

Oh, fuck this. Scott is right here, why waste time thinking about Isaac? He should just tell Scott how he feels. It can’t be that hard.

So he sucks in a breath, kicks some pebble on the ground, before finally opening his mouth, “Scotty?”

He keeps his eyes on the ground.

“Yeah?”

Scott’s turning his head to look at him, he can’t see it but he knows.

“I’ve been thinking… Um, I mean, there’s something on my mind. It’s been there for a while, I guess.” He decides to look up now, and sees Scott’s face, showcasing a small, reassuring smile. 

His nod tells Stiles to keep going.

“You know Isaac doesn’t like me. Like at all. Which isn’t really the point, but it kind of is- _ugh_ , okay. What I’m trying to say is you guys are hanging out a lot. And it makes me feel kind of…” he pauses, cause he doesn’t really know how to describe this, to be honest. But he does anyway. “Replaced.”

And Scott is silent for a beat. It seems like he’s processing what he’s just been told.

Then he’s frowning, but there’s a sadness to it.

“Shit. I-uh, I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry, dude.” he says, and then looks like he immediately regrets those words. “That didn’t come out right. I just- you feel replaced? I would _never_ , you- you know that, right?”

And Stiles nods, because he knows, and Scott is so sincere, he can just sense it.

He just can’t help doubting himself.

Scott stops abruptly, and sort of gribs Stiles’ forearm, without much pressure. He could probably easily free himself and keep going, if Scott doesn’t put his werewolf strength into use.

But he feels like he’s been avoiding this for too long. Or that’s what Allison's telling him.

Stiles has never experienced anything else than honesty and loyalty from Scott, so, he asks himself, why would it be any different now?

Well, there’s been small, petty fights and lies in the past. They only lasted in a span of 24 hours, though.

“Let me explain, okay? I know that- I mean, Isaac hasn’t been really… forthcoming with you. I don’t think he _dislikes_ you, though? He knows you’re my family, man, he wouldn’t-”

For some reason, Stiles feels the need to interrupt.

“You know what? Everyone’s been telling me that, but I don’t really believe it. I told myself I was only mad at him, but I’m kind of mad at you, too. He was an asshole this weekend and you just let him.” he says, and he stomps his foot. 

He’s a fucking five year old, he knows.

If Lydia was here, she would probably roll her eyes at him, and make that “Ugh.” sound she does when she’s disappointed in someone.

“W-what, I, Stiles, I’m sorry. I genuinely didn’t know he was coming. I swear.” Scott replies, rapidly moving his hands while explaining, “I mean, I told him I was hanging out with you. I didn’t invite him, though.”

“See, Scotty, that’s the problem, okay? He’s trying to be your best friend. You two had a private talk, even, when we were going home Saturday. He fucking lives with you, does he need to follow you everywhere else, too?” Stiles exclaims.

He cringes at himself a bit. That came out too harsh.

Scott’s eyes widen, like he’s had some sort of sudden revelation, and he rapidly replies, “There-there’s no way he would do that. Let me tell you what we talked about, okay? We were kind of waiting to tell you till the right time, but fuck, I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head what seems like a million times, and starts again before Stiles can get a chance to answer.

“Isaac’s not trying to replace you, okay? And he could never replace you if he tried, man. I’m with you till the end, werewolves, druids, all that shit be damned.”

Maybe Stiles should let him explain. They both consider himself the brains of this duo, and Lydia’s complimented his solutions, as well. 

But honestly, he’s tired. He can’t see what kind of explanation would make sense of this.

So he just rolls his eyes, and looks at his watch.

“Whatever. I don’t really wanna hear it. You’re gonna be late for work, anyway.” he says, pulling on his backpack straps.

Scott tells him to wait, but he just goes home. Don’t cry about this, dammit.

...

Stiles is stubborn.

He knows this about himself, because everyone he knows has told him so at least once. And he definitely knows he’s being stubborn right now.

Stiles has been avoiding Scott since their conversation Monday. He would call it a fight if it wasn’t so one-sided.

At the end of that night, he had received something around 30 texts from Scott.

_Stiles please call me man_

_just let me explain okay_

_stiles????_

_dude im so sorry_

_i dont know what to do_

_call me_

Did every one of those texts fill Stiles’ gut with regret? Yeah, yeah they did.

Nevertheless, he managed to somehow ignore the continued buzzing all through dinner, despite his dad’s slightly concerned looks.

For the last three days, he’s ignored Scott’s attempts to talk to him at school. The texts stopped when Wednesday came around. But Stiles knows him well enough to know that he doesn’t give up that easily.

Which is why Stiles didn’t have lunch with the pack for those three days, as well.

He got a couple of texts from Kira as well, and Lydia, and as much as he didn’t want to ignore the girls, his plan was pretty much as always.

Avoiding the problem till it solves itself.

Allison has also been giving him some rather unsettling glances in class. He pretended not to notice.

What finally made him give up his pride was his dad confronting him.

He could tell that his dad didn’t want to pry, but he still questioned why Scott hadn’t been around.

Which is why Stiles is now letting himself into the McCall house.

Him and Scott convinced their parents to give them spare keys to each other’s houses when they were 12. At that point, half of Stiles’ clothes had ended up in Scott’s wardrobe, anyway, and the other way around.

Stiles knows he could’ve just talked with him at school, but he feels safer here. It’s practically his second home.

And maybe he’ll feel a little less ridiculous without the potential risk of their fellow teenagers eavesdropping.

Once he enters, the house is quiet.

He figures Melissa is still at work, which isn’t really a surprise. Both of their parents have rather unconventional working schedules.

Stiles shuts the door behind him and automatically makes his way to Scott’s room.

They got off school about an hour ago, so Scott’s most likely still doing homework, or playing video games.

He always tells Stiles of pack business first. Well, they actually have a pack group text now, or whatever, but still. If something was going on he would know, regardless of the awkwardness he’s created for himself.

Stiles is used to go in his room without knocking, whether it be through the door or the window, and this is what he almost does now.

Almost.

Because standing meer inches from the bedroom, he hears a very familiar voice. And it’s not Scott’s.

It’s just his fucking luck. Isaac’s here.

The door is open, just ever so slightly, and for some reason, Stiles decides to peek through the tiny gap between it and the wall. 

From his limited view, he can see the back of Scott’s head.

He can’t see Isaac, but he would never mistake his voice, with his apparent personal mission to annoy Stiles as much as he can on a daily basis.

Is this eavesdropping? Probably. 

This might be illegal. Stiles doesn’t really know.

He’ll have to ask his dad later.

Anyway, apologising to Scott seems less appealing with Isaac present. Should he walk in anyway? Maybe he would interrupt another weird, private conversation between them. Maybe he should just go home.

But Stiles lingers, despite reason telling him not to

“I think he’s avoiding me. He hasn’t replied to my texts or called. I mean, it seems like he’s avoiding me? Ugh, I don’t know.” Scott’s voice sounds like confusion, frustration, desperation, all in one.

A couple of thumps sound that Stiles can’t really place.

“Stiles not talking to you, what a tragedy.” 

Isaac really is an asshole. No redeeming qualities, whatsoever. What does Scott even see in him?

“ _Isaac._ ” Scott almost sounds like a scolding parent. He sighs, “Come on, don’t be like that. You know he’s my family.”

Stiles can’t help the smile creeping up on his face. 

He really can’t stay mad at Scott and his stupid, good self. God dammit.

“Yeah, yeah- I’m sorry. Really. I know.” Isaac’s voice resonates, and it sounds weirdly genuine. “He’ll come around. He’s very possessive of you, so.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. Yeah, Isaac, put all the blame on him. That’s just great.

A moment passes before Scott replies, “Possessive?”

“He accused me of ‘stealing his best friend’.”

“I figured, I mean, he said that to me, too.” Scott says, huffs a bit before carrying on, “I wanted to explain it to him. He wasn’t like this with Allison.”

This statement causes Stiles to furrow his brows. What does Allison have to do with this?

In this moment, Isaac steps into his line of view.

He makes a movement that looks a lot like shrugging.

“Allison didn’t attack him, so,” Isaac was quiet for a moment, seemingly choosing his word carefully. “I get it. But also, he’s pretty oblivious.”

The conversation continues to weird Stiles out, because Isaac sounds genuine, but if that wasn’t enough, his voice sounds almost remorseful. Like it’s filled with regret.

Huh. Isaac never apologized, or anything similar to that, after what went down.

That also plays a vital part in why Stiles hates his guts. Or it did.

He hasn’t really been thinking about that for a long time.

Isaac seats himself on the arm of the small couch, where Scott is sitting in front of the tv.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I showed up at your hangout this weekend.” he says, “I didn’t really wanna tell you over the phone.”

Stiles figures this is about their private conversation. What in the world could be so important that Isaac couldn’t wait, what, two days till they returned to school?

“It’s okay, hey, don’t apologise. I’m, like, thrilled you told me.” Scott replies, a chuckle sounding under his breath. “I- Stiles wasn’t happy about it, and I get it. You should probably talk to him. We both should.”

“Well,” Isaac starts out, a beat of silence, “Yeah, I promise. We’ll talk to him. He can’t stay mad at you forever, okay? But can we please not talk about this anymore?”

Stiles resists the urge to roll his eyes again.

Scott makes a sound like a huff, then chuckles, then looks down and up again, “What do you suggest we do, then?”

“Come on.” Isaac replies, but he moves down in the couch next to Scott. 

Then Scott moves his head close to Isaac's.

And then they’re kissing.

Oh.

_Oh._

Stiles is stuck in his spot, mouth hanging open. It happened so suddenly that he doesn’t know how to react now.

That might actually make sense.

Or strike that, it does make sense.

Now standing here just feels plain wrong. He should leave. 

That’s what he does. 

He moves from the bedroom door down the hallway, down the stairs, half running out the door, praying he’s not too loud.

And now he doesn’t know what to do with himself, or this revelation, so he heads home.

Maybe he should just go to bed.

Yeah, he’s seen enough today, he should be sleeping on that.

He’ll talk to Scott after the weekend.

...

"I don't want to fuck you."

The sentence came out of Stiles' mouth before he could really think too much of it. And that sparked a rather awkward silence.

Perhaps this is not the best thing to tell Scott after ignoring him for a whole week.

Especially while Isaac and Allison are around as well.

But this is not the stupidest thing Stiles has done in his life, believe it or not. Scott knows this, he's sure.

And now said boy is looking at him with a startled, confused gaze.

Allison is looking rather uncomfortable.

Isaac's brows are deeply furrowed, showcasing a weird, sour expression on his face that is disturbingly similar to Derek.

Stiles starts chewing on his bottom lip.

He looks to Scott expectantly for a reply, but truthfully, he doesn't really know what he's hoping for.

Scott seems to be over the initial shock, though.

"Alright?" he simply says, sounding hesitant. "Uh...thank you?"

Stiles sighs a tiny bit in relief.

Gives Scott a nod.

But he doesn't really know what to say now

Stiles does notice Allison silently exiting the conversation, disappearing around the nearest corner.

"Stiles, what... What do you mean, exactly?" Scott asks him.

"Uhm, I mean what I said. I don't want to fuck you. Just want you to know that."

Scott scoffs, and chuckles a bit.

"Okay. I don't want to fuck you either, Stiles." He looks to Isaac for a second, perhaps for a way out of the situation as well.

Isaac just shrugs.

"Dude," Scott starts once more, "You're freaking me out, man. Been freaking me out since last week. I meant it when I apologised, you know that right?"

Stiles nods with slight defeat. Of course he does, you dork.

"Where's this coming from?"

"Well," Stiles begins, not really sure how to say this without mentioning his totally not cool eavesdropping on their private moment. "It's come to my attention that you and Isaac are, you know."

He follows this with some helpless hand movements, which receive a weirded out look from Isaac.

"I didn't know you guys were dating, and I feel dumb for not figuring it out, okay? But also I'm sort of hurt that you didn't tell me cause you're my brother, man! I was scared that I wasn't a good enough best friend anymore and you were ditching me for him, and also I have to say I don't know what you see in that douche, and-"

It all came out of Stiles' mouth in a massive, too quick to comprehend blur, until Scott stopped him before his own brain could, gribbing his shoulder slightly.

"Stiles!"

Scott looks at him with his stupid puppy dog eyes. He's an asshole.

"What are you talking about?" He says, scoffing like he's in disbelief. "Why would I think you're not good enough?"

"Cause, you know."

Scott looks confused, still, and Stiles sighs. "Your werewolf thing."

This makes the other boy frown.

"Dude, my wolf thing doesn't change anything. We talked about this a long time ago, remember?"

Stiles doesn't know what else to do than sigh, flail his limbs a bit, and open his mouth once more.

"That was before you and Isaac got all friendly."

He hopes that doesn't sound too judgmental, or sour.

Scott turns back to see the red haired boy roll his eyes, and he chuckles. "You two are impossible, you know that?"

He continues despite Stiles' frowning, "You're my best friend, man, werewolf or not. You know me better than anyone. Don't you ever think you're not good enough, alright? And I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel like you're not good enough. I don't ever want you to feel that way."

Scott gives him a reassuring smile, and Stiles cannot help giving in and smiling back, as usual. Damn him.

"Also," Scott adds, "We're, uh, pretty new."

He shakes his head at himself, and looks to Isaac, presumably for a better way to explain whatever he's trying to say.

"Our 'thing' is new. Like, just became official. How do you even know about it, anyway?" Isaac asks, with his permanently sharp look.

Well, at least he's not looking at Stiles like he's a wandering plague as he usually does, so that's something.

"Uhm," Stiles starts, not really sure how to say it, "I, kind, sort of, saw you kiss?"

Isaac scrunches up his face.

"I mean, ugh, I went to your house to talk and then you were there, and i didn't really wanna go in and interrupt, and, yeah."

Scott laughs brightly. "You're so weird sometimes."

Stiles knows he means it fondly, he can tell.

"Truth is, we haven't really told anyone yet. I don't wanna make it a big deal." Scott shrugs, "I just really like Isaac."

This makes the taller boy duck his head, displaying something Stiles cannot make himself believe is a shy smile.

This week's brought plenty of surprises, that much is true.

"I didn't even know you were into boys." Stiles says, but it sounds stupid, and he frowns at himself, "Nothing's wrong with that! I mean, you've only been with girls before, you know."

"Yeah, I mean, I've actually known I'm bi for a while now" Scott replies, makes a face Stiles can't really interpret, "I wanted to come out to you, to everyone. My mom knows, but that's about it up till this point."

Stiles doesn't really know what to think of this.

Doesn't Scott trust him?

He hates that thought immediately though, cause it's not up to him to decide who Scott comes out to, and when. It’s personal.

"I just, ugh, I think... the reason why I hesitated about telling you was because I thought it would make things weird."

Stiles finds himself frowning. He blinks a couple of times.

Maybe this looks way too dramatic, but he doesn't care.

"How in the world would it make things weird?"

Scott shrugs. "I mean, awkward? I don't know man."

Stiles shakes his head at him. "I'd never think you would hit on me, or whatever, if that's what you think. I wouldn't blame ya, though."

The other boy playfully punches his shoulder, laughing again.

"That is what I mean. And I would never hit on you! We're brothers, that just seems wrong to me." he says, then adds, "And I love you, I really do, but you're not really my type."

Stiles puts a hand on his chest in false offense, gasping, "Excuse me? I'm everyone's type."

Isaac scoffs behind them.

It's probably going to sound a bit mean, he's aware, but Stiles had sort of forgotten he was still present. Oh well.

"Definitely not mine." the red haired boy tells him.

Stiles makes an effort to send him the best stink-eye he can muster.

"Isaac," Scott says with an expectant look, "Don't you have something to tell Stiles?"

The taller boy sighs dramatically, but when he turns to Stiles he has a genuine look in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Stiles lifts his eyebrows in surprise.

"I know I can be mean, alright? It's kind of my thing, I guess, sarcasm and all." Isaac elaborates.

"Guess we have more in common than I thought." Stiles replies with a huff.

And the taller boy smiles, a little bit. Tiny smile, bit like a smirk, but he doesn't seem offended.

"Maybe." he says. "I don't hate you or anything. I haven't really been a people person up till now. I'm trying to, though."

And Stiles smiles at that, and nods, hoping his understanding is conveyed through the simple gesture.

"You're not that bad, Lahey. You're alright. But you know, if you ever hurt Scott, you're in deep shit man. Break his heart, I'll-

"Alright!" Scott stops him with a hand on his upper arm, chuckle and wide eyes. “He would never. And besides, I know how to take care of myself.”

More chuckles sound from the three of them, Isaac nods and chimes in, albeit not as loud, “I would never.”

Stiles nods, satisfied with his answer. For now.

“Okay, so,” he says, slightly eager to change the subject. This whole ordeal feels awkward to him. He’s just glad it hasn’t screwed up everything.

“We’re still going to the movies Friday, right?”

Scott gives him the huge signature smile, of course, before he replies, “Definitely! The girls are looking forward to it as well.”

“Good. Please try to keep it in your pants, alright?”

This earned him an Isaac Lahey stink-eye, and a (slightly) shocked laugh on Scott’s part.

Some things never change.


End file.
